The Way Things Are Supposed To Be
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: A story about Justin Bieber's tour with his girlfriend Kailei, friends Ryan and Christian, and his mom, Pattie. Focused around the ups and downs of Kailei and Justin's relationship. Really cute story! Has no relation to HSM
1. The Guilt

The Way Things Are Supposed To Be

"Where are we even going today mom?" Justin asked his mom after being on the tour bus for almost 18 consecutive hours.

"We are going to Tennessee I think." Pattie replied with a smile.

"Is Kai awake yet?" Pattie asked her 18 year old son of his 18 year old girlfriend.

"Nah, she doesn't sleep well on the bus so she was up late trying to get to sleep." Justin told his mom while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Justin grabbed himself a pack of Poptarts and sat down across from his mom at the pullout table. His mom got the room in the back while Justin, Kailei, Christian, Justin's best friend, and Ryan, Justin's other best friend slept in little beds that were in the wall. Kailei didn't mind being on a bus with mainly all boys. She thought it was fun. The bus made a sharp turn and Justin and his mom winced knowing what was about to happen. Next the bus was filled two consecutive bangs. Justin turned around to see Ryan and Kailei both on the ground in a heap. Kailei stood up first groaning.

"Uhh I always forget to put my gate up!" she walked over to get a cup of coffee. The beds all had little gate to put up when someone is in them so when the bus hit a bump they wouldn't fly out.

"Geez Kai. Do you think you could've landed on me a little bit more?" Ryan grumpily remarked standing up and brushing himself off.

"Probably, but then it would look like I was trying too hard." Kailei added with a sarcastic smirk. Neither of them were morning people.

"You alright babe?" Justin asked as Kailei sat down on his lap. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kailei drank her coffee from her spot on Justin's lap in short navy athletic shorts, a grey sweatshirt that read Virginia girls lacrosse Cavaliers in orange. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had her glasses on, something you'd only see in the morning. But to Justin, she looked beautiful. The boys were all in lounge pants and tee shirts while Pattie was already dressed for the day. They all ate breakfast in relative silence, with small talk occasionally. Christian finally woke up and they all took turns in the small bathroom, or Pattie's room getting dressed for the day. Kailei showered then pulled on a pair of khaki colored short shorts and a navy tank top with one of Justin's lime green sweatshirts on overtop. She put her contacts in and evacuated the bathroom. She then went to dry her hair and straighten it so someone else could use the bathroom. She emerged from Pattie's room 20 minutes later with her makeup and blonde hair done to perfection. She grabbed her iPod and headed out to one of the couches. She sat and listened to some music until everyone else was ready. They would be at the stadium in about an hour and then they would go through a series of sound checks and preshow events as always. The tour bus was parked now and they unloaded out into the parking lot and went inside. Justin got all set up.

"Hey Kai, Christian and I are going into town to explore a little. Want to come?" Ryan offered.

"Yeah sure." Kailei had watched sound check two dozen times, and she would be back before the show started anyway, so she didn't see the harm in leaving for a little. She went to grab her purse, sunglasses, phone, and one of Justin's hats, just in case the paparazzi were crazy.

"Hey babe, the boys and I are going out for a little, we'll be back later. Love you." Kailei ran onstage quick while Justin was in between songs.

"Okay, have fun, be careful! Love you too." Justin kissed her and Kailei grabbed her stuff and went out the back doors to find Ryan in the driver's seat of a rental car and Christian in the back seat. Kailei hopped into the passenger seat and put on her sunglasses.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Kailei asked the boys that had become like her brothers over the past few months.

"EAT!" They both exclaimed. Kailei giggled to herself.

"How about a diner, I haven't had homemade cooking in forever!"  
They agreed and quickly found one and pulled in. They went in and were quickly seated.

"Can I have the strawberry stuffed French toast please?" Kailei ordered when the waitress came for their order. Breakfast was her favorite meal of the day.

"I'll have a pizza burger please." Ryan ordered.

"I'll take the chicken fingers please." Christian told the waitress, handing her their menus.

"So Kailei, I have a personal question." Christian said getting serious.

"Oh God, that's never good, go ahead, what is it?"

"I was just kind of curious because Justin never said anything, but have you two like, well you know had sex?" Christian asked awkwardly.

"Um I don't understand why you want to know, but um yeah, we have. Why?" Kailei awkwardly answered.

"Well I've been thinking about doing it, but I don't know who."

"Christian, you have to make sure that the person you do "do it" with is the right person. I don't regret what I did with Justin and I don't think he does either, because we're in love." Kailei advised.

"Yeah I get that, but like is there a certain attachment now, like have you two talked about what you're going to do, are you going to college, are you going to follow Justin, are you two going to get married, are you-" Christian was interrupted by Kailei.

"Woah there. Um we haven't really talked about it, but I would like to think that he would support any of my decisions."

"Yeah." The conversation ended when their food arrived.

"How is it?" Kailei asked the pair.

"Good." both Christian and Ryan said with their mouths full.  
After lunch, they paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant to find a swarm of paparazzi.

"Kailei, are you and Justin still together?"

"Are you traveling with him?"

"Ryan, Christian, Kailei, over here!"

"Any Bieber news you can tell us?" The group was cornered; they were used to it though. They had a short walk to the car, so it wouldn't be bad. They could barely walk though, people started pushing and running each other over, making it difficult to walk. Kailei was cut off and ran into a guy. She let out an 'oomph.'

"Alright guys, that's enough, you got your shot, just back up now, we can't even get to the car!" Ryan yelled trying to help pull Kailei through the crowd until he lost her hand and he saw her go down and hit the ground. Ryan tried to make his way back to her, but the paparazzi didn't let up.

"Can't you see she's hurt! Back off!" Christian yelled at a paparazzo. When the boys finally got back to Kailei, she was still on the ground holding her ankle. Her sunglasses had been pushed off her face and stepped on. Tears were streaming down her face. The boys could tell she was seriously hurt so Ryan scooped her up and carried her back to the car. They safely got back in and sat Kailei in the back seat.

"Alright Kai, what hurts, let me see." Christian told her.

"My an-ankle." Kailei tried to breathe through her tears.

"Ohh Kai, that looks really swollen, we should take you to the ER." Ryan cringed seeing her now-purple ankle. Kailei had no protest to that. They pulled up to the ER drop off 15 minutes later and Christian carried Kailei in while Ryan parked the car. A nurse brought a wheel chair while they waited. Ryan came in about 5 minutes later.

"You want me to call JB?" Ryan offered. Kailei just nodded. Ryan walked off.

"Hey Ryan, where are you guys, my show starts in two hours." Justin asked answering his phone.

"Hey man, we'll try to make it back before the show, but there was an accident and we're at the ER waiting for Kailei to be seen." Ryan informed.

"Oh my word, what happened?"

"The paparazzi got really bad and she got pushed over. They wouldn't even let me get over to her to see if she was okay. She fell once and I told them to back off; and they didn't, and then she fell and I couldn't get back quick, but Christian was back with her. I carried her to the car and well here we are."

"Can I talk to her?" Justin asked sounding worried.

"Yeah man, hold on a sec."

"Hey Ryan?" Justin asked before the phone was handed over.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot for taking care of her when I couldn't."

"No problem, you would've done the same for me." Ryan handed the phone to Kailei.

"Hey." Kailei tried to fake some happiness into her voice.

"Hey baby, how ya feeling?"

"Um not the best but I'll live."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there today." Justin felt guilty.

"It's not your fault baby, hey I've got to go, but I love. Have a good show. I'll be back to catch at least some of it."

"Okay feel better. I love you too." A nurse called Kailei's name and Christian wheeled her back.  
They asked Kailei a series of questions and then took her back for xrays. Ryan and Christian waited in her room together.

"Was he mad?" Christian asked Ryan, talking about Justin.

"No, he felt bad he wasn't there though." by the time they wheeled Kailei back and had the x-ray results, two hours had passed since they brought her in.

"Okay, so Kailei, it seems like you have a tear in your fifth metatarsal and you fractured your growth plate. So you're going to need to be in an airboot for about 5 weeks and crutches for about 2. You're going to need a lot of elevation, ice, compression, and rest. You can take off the boot for 30 minutes a day to ice it, but wear it to sleep and such. I'll send in a nurse to measure your foot and give you your boot and crutches and stuff. I'll discharge you awhile." The doctor smiled and left the room.

"Ughh, 2 weeks on crutches on a tour bus, great! Could today get any worse?" Kailei said to herself.

"Well you could not have your boyfriend who loves you and will take care of you." Christian suggested. His comment went by unnoticed. A nurse came in 10 minutes later and put the boot on Kailei's foot and showed her how to adjust the amount of pressure from her cast. She got her crutches and they got out of the ER as soon as they could. They went to a local pharmacy to fill a painkiller prescription and 15 minutes later they were off to the stadium. Ryan pulled the car to the back and helped Kailei out of the car. The concert had already started, they could tell because the music blared. Kailei was too tired to even crutch anymore, so Christian carried her on his back while Ryan carried her crutches. The backstage security let them in and Kailei started to rest her head on Christian's shoulder, her head growing too heavy to hold up. Christian carried her back to Justin's dressing room where Pattie was waiting. Christian laid her down on the couch.

"Ohh honey, how are you?"

"Miserable." Kailei closed her eyes.

"I bet, well if it makes you feel better Justin was so worried about you, he wanted to wait until you got back to start his show. He's even wearing his 'I love my girlfriend' shirt you got him last year for Christmas."

"What song is he on?"

"Somebody to Love. He still has Favorite Girl to go and then he has a break and Jessica Jarrell goes on." Pattie informed the group. Kailei sat up and grabbed her crutches and used them to stand up. She crutched out of the room and went to a wing off of the stage. She stood there and smiled at her boyfriend in his shirt singing on stage and interacting with his fans. He ended Somebody to Love and sat down on a stool when a crew member ran out with his guitar.

"Okay, so this next song is dedicated to my girlfriend." He pointed to his shirt.

"She had an accident today and banged up her ankle pretty bad. So she's in the ER right now and couldn't make it tonight, so I wrote this song about 2 years ago for her. So here it goes." Justin started strumming his guitar as the fans started cheering.

"You're who I'm thinking of. Girl you ain't my runner up. And no matter what you're always number one. My prized possession one and only, Adore ya girl I want ya. The one I can't live without it's you, it's you." Justin sang about Kailei for about 2 more minutes until the song ended.

"Thank you so much! I'll be back later but here's Jessica Jarrell!" Justin ran off stage immediately spotted Kailei.

"Hey baby! So what's the verdict? How are you feeling?" Justin engulfed her in a hug on the side of the stage.

"Fractured my growth plate and tore my fifth metatarsal. I have to be on these crutches for 2 weeks and this boot for 5 weeks. I'm alright I guess, it's just been a long day."

"Yeah I bet. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Justin used his finger to tilt Kailei's chin up to look at him.

"It's okay, I understand. It wasn't your fault. But you could do me a favor?" Kailei asked.

"Sure anything, what is it?" Justin asked ready to tackle any task she asked him to do.

"Give me a lift?" Kailei raised her eyebrows.

"Of course." Justin scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the room that occupied Pattie, Ryan, Christian, Justin's manager Scooter, Justin's mentor Usher, Dan Kanter, who is Justin's guitarist, and a few others. He walked into the room and placed Kailei on the couch.

"Hey good job tonight kid! Haha what did you do now?" Usher laughed at Kailei in a good natured way.

"Well Ryan and I got into a fight and pushed me over and i fractured my growth plate and tore my fifth metatarsal." Kailei joked. Everyone laughed.

"No, but really the paparazzi got really bad and I got pushed over twice." Everyone gave her sympathetic looks.

"So are you gonna make Biebs do everything for you?" Dan laughed.

"Of course. Did you expect anything else?" Kailei laughed.

"I'd gladly do anything." Justin leaned down over the couch for a kiss. Kailei granted him one and Justin grabbed a water out of the mini fridge.

"Ugh dammit, I left my purse in the rental car." Kailei started to get up.

"I'll get it, which car is it?"

"You'll never be able to find it. I'll come with you. Keys Ryan?" Kailei stood up soon realizing that her crutches were still on the side of the stage. Ryan tossed her the keys. She slowly started to walk with her boot on. She cringed.

"Kai, what are you doing? Geez!" Justin freaked out.

"I'm going to get my crutches Justin!" Kailei spat at Justin. She knew he was just looking out for her, but he didn't have to be so protective.

"Let me get them." Justin left the room, which was now filled with an awkward silence.

"He's just trying to look out for you Kai, he wants to protect you." Scooter said as Kailei sighed.

"I know, but I feel so helpless. I can't do anything and I'm in a bad mood and I'm tired and-" Kailei was cut off by Justin coming back into the room with crutches in hand.

"You ready?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." They left the room full of people and started down the hallway.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just that I'm tired and my foot hurts and I just want tonight to be over." Kailei explained.

"It's okay, I understand." They reached the parking lot to find that someone parked the car relatively close, so Kailei grabbed her purse and swung it over one of her crutches. Justin realized she was tiring quickly from crutching all day.

"Here, get on." Justin offered and Kailei didn't complain. She hopped on his back and he carried his crutches while she carried her purse. They were almost back in the room, but Justin made a sharp left into a dark unoccupied room.

"Justin, what're you doing?" Kailei asked as Justin set her down and closed the door behind him. Justin put a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet and he pushed Kailei up against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. They started making out and Kailei jumped and wrapped her legs around Justin's waist. Justin moved them over to the couch and laid her down and climbed on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Justin removed his lips from hers and placed them on her neck. Kailei moaned. He started sucking on her neck, even though she knew she would have a hickey. They continued to fool around until an announcement came over the backstage microphone.  
"Justin Bieber to stage left in 2 minutes." Justin groaned as he pulled away from Kailei. He helped her stand up.

"We'll continue this tonight at the hotel." Justin whispered in her ear. He opened the door a crack to see if the coast was clear.

"Wait Justin, I can't go out there, I have a huge hickey on my neck!" Kailei warned Justin.

"Here wear this." Justin discarded his gray sweatshirt and put it on Kailei to hide the purpleish-red mark forming on her neck. Justin did a quick wardrobe change and headed to stage left with Kailei crutching right behind him.

"Good luck baby!" Kailei kissed him before he ran onstage.

"Alright guys! So for this next song I'd like to bring up someone special. You know how I said my girlfriend was in the hospital? Well, they just got back and if it's okay with you guys, I'd like to bring her up here, that okay?" Justin laughed as everyone cheered. Justin quickly ran off stage.

"Justin, I don't think this is a good idea."

"It'll be fine, I promise." Kailei had been onstage before, but she had time to prepare. Justin scooped her up again and brought her on stage bridal style. The crowd went wild as he put her down on the stool he was sitting on earlier. A crew member brought him another stool for him and his guitar.  
Justin sat on the stool facing Kailei. He started strumming his guitar.

"Ohh yeah. I'd wait on you forever in a day..." Justin kept singing and Kailei started to blush. Justin finished the song with an 'I love you babe,' which made the crowd awe.

"Hey Ryan, do you wanna come get her?" Justin said in his microphone. As Ryan ran out onstage, Justin started clapping, which led everyone else to start cheering.

"This guy here, is one of my best friends, he saved my baby today, so give him a round of applause Ryan raised his hand in thanks and grabbed Kailei and brought her offstage. He set her down and she grabbed her crutches. Ryan started laughing.

"What?" Kailei asked looking up at the 6 foot guy.

"You honestly thought no one would see that giant hickey on your neck?"

"Ugh, are you serious? Is it that obvious?"

"Not really unless you're looking at your neck." Ryan explained, adjusting the sweatshirt to cover it up more.

"Thanks." Kailei smiled. They approached the door and Kailei went straight for the couch. Soon her eyes became too heavy to keep open.

Kailei heard voices, but didn't see faces.

"Should we wake her up?"

"Nah, I got her." Kailei felt her body be lifted into the air. She knew she was in Justin's arms by the familiar smell of his body and the familiar fit. She snuggled into his chest.

"Christian, grab her crutches?" They were moving. She heard a door open, then saw a series of flashing lights, one after another.

"Justin over here!"

"Justin is it true, she's pregnant?"

"Justin what happened?"

"Justin is it true you two are engaged?"

"Guys, back up!" Rob yelled. He was Justin's body guard. Kailei felt her body being placed in the backseat of a car. She felt a body slide in next to her. She wasn't sure whose body it was, but it wasn't Justin's. She cracked her one eye open to see Christian placed in the seat next to her and Ryan in the passenger seat and the driver was obviously driving. Justin must've been in another car. She drifted back to sleep again.

Kailei became placed into that stage of being half asleep and half awake. Her body was being picked up again. She could get used to this. She wasn't sure what was going, but a lot of flashes and yelling and walking.

"Hey, where should I put her?" Ryan asked when the flashes and yelling stopped.

"My room." Justin informed.

"Ah-I don't know about-" Pattie started.

"Mom, she's already asleep, what do you think, I'm going to rape her?" Justin's voice cut his mom off. The statement was followed by a few male snickers from Dan and Scooter.

"Fine Justin, just go to bed, we have to leave early." Kailei felt her body being placed on a soft surface. She heard a door click shut. She felt her shorts being unbuttoned.

"You said you weren't going to rape me." Kailei said her eyes still closed, laughing a little.

"Hey, you're awake. I was just going to put you in pajamas. How are you feeling?" Justin chuckled.

"Honestly? I want you so bad." Kailei still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Oh really?" Justin asked seductively.

"Yeah, but we can't, your mom is in the next room." Kailei opened her eyes.

"We can be quiet, it's not like we've never done it."

"Yeah…"

"Are you up to it?" Justin asked, pulling his shirt either way.

"I think so." Kailei sighed, like it was a burden to her.

"If you don't want to, I understand baby, you've been through a lot today." Justin whispered in her ear and started sucking on her neck.

"Ahh, Justin that's not fair, you know I love it when you do that." Kailei laid back down and let Justin roll on top of her.

"You-are-so-sexy." Justin moaned in between kissing her neck and chest.

"Justin, Kailei, let's go!" Pattie knocked on the locked door of the master bedroom the next morning. Kailei had a killer headache and her foot ached. Kailei rolled over in bed and woke a naked Justin Bieber up.

"Baby, we have to get up." Kailei rubbed his arm. She quickly jumped in the shower. She got out 10 minutes later and hopped on one foot over to her hair dryer and dried her hair in 3 minutes. She hopped over to the bed in her underwear and a bra.

"Justin can you grab me my grey lacrosse sweats and my navy softball tee-shirt?" He dug around in her suitcase for them. He found them and helped her slide them on and then put her boot on. She was too exhausted to put on makeup or look pretty today, she didn't even put her contacts in, she had her glasses on. Justin stood in the middle of the room in his boxers.

"Have you seen my jeans?"

"Check the middle compartment of your suitcase." Kailei grabbed her crutches and left the room. She crutched into the living room to find Pattie, Ryan, and Scooter ready with their suitcases near the door.

"Someone had a long night." Ryan snarked.

"You don't even know." Kailei took out her painkillers and two advil. She put the both in her mouth and swallowed. It was going to be a long day.


	2. The Screwup

The Way Things Are Supposed To Be

Kailei sighed about 10 minutes later when Justin came out of the room with his and kailei's suitcases. 

"Everyone ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded and stood up. Kailei put on one of her boyfriends hats and put the hood of her sweatshirt up of the hat to hide her face from the paparazzi. She grabbed her crutches and went out the door to the elevator. Everyone loaded in with their things. Kailei pressed the GL button to go to the ground level. The doors opened with a ding and Rob was waiting for them at the elevator. Him and the hotel security cleared a path for the bunch from the doors onto the tour bus. The line went Pattie, Christian, Ryan, Kailei, and then Justin. Scooter would be getting onto a different bus for the band and crew. Rob was holding back a good majority of paparazzi, but yet again, one of them fell and kicked Kailei's crutch out from under her. Gasps were let out as Ryan spun around to try to catch her and Justin dropped the suitcase handles in attempt to do the same, but they were too late. Kailei was already on the ground. The paparazzi swarmed her and she couldn't get up. She was shielding her eyes from the flashes.

"Back up!" Rob started yelling and pushing people out of the way.

"Move!" Rob bellowed and got to kailei.

"Let's get you out of here." Rob scooped her 5'6" frame and quickly got her to the bus. Rob realized there were tears streaming down her face. Rob looked around and realized that he had gotten her on the wrong bus. She was on the crew bus. There wasn't anything he could do now, the buses were already pulling away. They could pull over in a few miles once they were out of town, but rob did the right thing by getting her out of the commotion. Kailei willed her tears away as she tried to calm herself. The whole band and scooter had seen what had happened and were waiting to see what happened next. Rob gently placed her on the couch.

"Alright sweetie, what's up? Are you more hurt, just shaken up?" rob asked getting eye level with the 18 year old.

"Both. My-my foot." Kailei studdered. Rob gently removed her boot to reveal a very swollen foot.

"Someone get some ice." Rob ordered. He soon got the call he was expecting.

"She's fine, we got her." Rob informed Justin, not even having to ask why he was calling.

"Thank god. Thank you so much! Pull over at exit 24b? It's about 30 minutes from here." Justin asked.

"Yeah." Rob hung up the phone. Dan returned with ice. Rob placed it on her foot as she winced at the temperature.

"I don't think this will need another emergency room visit if the swelling goes down." Rob explained. She needed to talk to Justin alone. She sighed knowing this injury could put her off the tour. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she rested her foot up on pillows on the couch with ice surrounding it.

"How ya feeling kid?" Scooter asked sitting down on the couch across from kailei.

"I think I'm done Scooter. I can't do this anymore. I feel like I'm somehow holding him back. I can't do this tour anymore." Kailei said sadly.

"Kailei, you think you're holding him back? You're the reason he gets up every day and performs, because he gets to be with you every day. If you leave, I'm afraid he will too. You know what he told me once? He told me if it weren't for you, he wouldn't be singing at all. You're the inspiration for a lot of his songs. He loves the hell out you Kailei. He needs you." Scooter encouraged Kailei to stay.

"I'll talk to him about it." About 20 minutes later they pulled off to an exit and into a gas station. The door opened and Kailei hopped down the steps free from her crutches and boot. She stopped halfway between the buses to rest, leaning on the side of the bus. She was thinking about if she was making the right decision leaving the tour. Justin walked off his bus and saw Kailei leaning up against the bus without her crutches or boot. He ran over to Kailei. He saw sorrow in her eyes as she looked up at him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Listen, we need to talk." Justin's face dropped. The words no boyfriend wanted to hear. Scooter watched from a distance as the scene unfolded. Pattie walked up to him.

"How is she?"

"She's really shaken up. She's leaving the tour. Told me shee's going home for a while. It's become too much for her." Scooter informed Pattie of their current predicament.

"Well I don't blame her. She's put up with a lot these last 2 months. But he'll be heartbroken."

"Oh no. What is it?" Justin asked Kailei.

"I think I'm done Justin. It's not your fault, but I just need to go home for a little. I'm hurt and I'm holding you back. But with the fame comes paparazzi and crazy nights where I don't sleep for 48 hours. Justin I'm really sorry." Kailei said. Justin looked down with tears in his eyes.

"I'll stay for four days until your concert in New York, then I'll just go back to the city." Kailei said letting some tears fall.

"I understand I guess, but I think it's better if we just get you on a flight out of here tonight." Justin said spinning around and walking back on his bus with tears in his eyes, leaving her there. She slid down the side of the bus. Justin called a taxi to come pick her up and booked her a ticket back to New York tonight. Pattie came on the bus about 10 minutes later.

"Justin Drew Bieber! What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what she asked, I'm sending her home!" Justin yelled at his mom.

"Can you really blame her? She's been through he'll the past few days and you weren't there! She needs you just as much as you need her! Do you think she would honestly be on this tour if she didn't need you? You left her out there with a broken foot she got because of you! You know I never thought I would have to teach you how to be a good guy Justin, but what you did to her out there, that is so disappointing to me." Pattie yelled back at him. Justin hated disappointing his mom.

"Mom-"

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to right now because I know for a fact that you left an amazing girl out there who's more heartbroken than any of us right now, but I'd be surprised if she even looked at you." Pattie said. Justin sighed. He couldn't do this. Pattie started packing Kailei's things for her. He looked out the window and saw Ryan helping her load some of her stuff into the taxi. He put her boot on her foot for her. Kailei hugged Ryan and let a few tears slip from her eyes. This broke Justin's heart.

"Last chance Justin. What're you going to do?" Pattie asked as she put the last of Kailei's things into her suitcase. Justin just looked away.

"Wow, that's all I have to say. I thought you were different Justin, I guess everyone did." Pattie shook her head and left the bus, leaving Justin alone. As Justin sat there by himself he got to thinking about how much Kailei meant to him. He ran off the bus to apologize to her, but found Pattie, Ryan, Christian, and Scooter talking in a circle.

"Too late, you missed your chance asshole, she's gone." Ryan glared at him. Just sunk down unto the steps of the bus, thinking about how less than 12 hours ago, things were great with them, now there wasn't even a 'them' anymore. He screwed up big time. He went back on the bus and laid in his bunk and look at her unoccupied bed. He heard the rest of them get back on the bus and start to pull away. He kept checking his phone to see if he had any texts from her. None. It was about 1 in the afternoon and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything today. He got down from his bed and grabbed a coke and put some pizza rolls in the microwave. No one said a word to him. Ryan's phone made a noise, signaling a call.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'll let her know, what time is your flight?" Justin's heart sank realizing that Ryan was talking to Kailei.

"Call me when you land?" Ryan asked

"Wait, can I talk to her?" Justin asked Ryan.

"He wants to know if he can talk to you?" 

"Okay, I'll let him know. Bye." Ryan hung up the phone.

"She said that she needs some time to think before she can talk to you." Ryan told him showing no sympathy, obviously mad at Justin.

"Pattie, Kailei wanted me to let you know she's at the airport now and her flight leaves at 3:30." Ryan yelled back.

"Zach, take us to the airport!" Justin yelled to the driver, knowing what he had to do. He knew he wouldn't have much time so he had to get everything together.

"Justin, she said she needed time, I don't think this is a good idea." Christian tried to suggest to Justin, but Justin wouldn't hear it.

"I've got to do this, okay?" Justin pulled on his Nike sneakers and got his red and gray Atlanta braves hats and put it on. It matched his black tee-shirt and red zip up sweatshirt over that. His sneakers were red, black, gray, and white. He pulled on his aviator sunglasses and found the last thing he was looking for. He stuffed it in his pocket and pushed his cell phone and wallet in after. They were about 10 minutes from the airport and it was about 2:30. Justin checked her flight online to see what gate she would be at. Gate 12, one of the last ones. As the bus pulled up to the airport Justin ran out, not caring about the paparazzi, or people staring at him. He rushed to security and had to wait impatiently in line for Andes minutes when it was his turn, he had emptied his pockets and took off his shoes and rushed through security. He quickly pulled his shoes back on, and placed the items back in his pockets. He ran, but found he couldn't go any farther without a ticket.

"Please sir, I need to talk to a girl in there!" Justin pleaded with the man at the desk.

"I need to stop her from getting on a plane!"

"I'm sorry sir, but rules are rules." Justin pulled out his wallet.

"I'll give you 200 hundred dollars to let me through to get the girl of my dreams." Justin handed the clerk the money. The man looked hesitant.

"Okay, but you must be quick." The man let him through the gate.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Justin sprinted to gate 12. He stopped at gate 12 looking around for her. He couldn't find her. His hopes started to sink until he spotted her sitting in a chair still in the same outfit as this morning, she was reading a book.

"Kailei!" Justin ran over to her as she looked up. By now his su glasses were off and many people were staring at him. Kailei looked up from her book.

"Justin, what're you doing her-" Kailei asked standing up.

"Listen, Kai, I'm so sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and for that I am so sorry." Justin paused to catch his breath.  
"I love you so much baby. I need you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Justin paused and got down on one knee in front of the whole airport. Many people gasped along with Kailei.

"Kailei, these past 3 years have been the best of my life. It's all because of you. I love you more than anything on this earth. So will you marry me Kailei? Marry me in front of all our friends and family?" Justin asked pulling a diamond ring out of his pocket. Kailei was crying now. Her hands were covering her mouth. She was speechless. The only thing she could do was nod her head yes. She broke out in a huge grin as Justin slid the ring on her finger and he jumped up and grabbed her and spun her around. The whole airport started clapping. He captured her in a passionate kiss. He was pretty sure this would be E! Tonight, but he was okay with that. He was engaged to the love of his life. They tore apart and soon realized the whole airport was still clapping. Justin and Kailei blushed embarrassed. They both stayed like that hugging until rob, Pattie, Ryan, Christian, and airport security came they formed a huddle around the group and they travelled back outside. Justin had Kailei on his back as they were swarmed by paparazzi yet again.

"Justin what happened?

"Justin did you break up?"

"I am so excited to announce soon to be mrs. Bieber!" Justin announced to the paprazzi with a huge grin. The paparazzi ate that up and went crazy asking many questions. They got on the bus while hotel security got Kailei's luggage.

"Holy shit dude!" Ryan exclaimed with a wide smile. He gave justin a man hug.

"Aw, my baby's getting married!" Pattie exclaimed hugging her son, and then Kailei. Justin grabbed his phone to call his dad and step mom.

"Hey dad."

"Hey buddy, what's up? How's the tour?"

"Well, it just got a hell of a lot better. Are you at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Turn on E! News." Justin's dad followed his sons instructions.

"They're talking about some Michael Jackson thing. Why?"

"Just wait. Get Erin in here too." Justin said refering to his step mom.

"Okay she's here." There was silence for a while. Justin turned on the tv in the tour bus to E! News.

"We've just got news that music sensation Justin Bieber got down on one knee in front of the whole Tennessee airport to propose to girlfriend of 4 years, Kailei Scott." Guiliana Rancic reported. He heard his dad and Erin get excited and start yelling over the phone.

"What, Buddy, that's great! I can't believe it!" E! News started to play the video.

"Yeah, me either!" Justin replied.

"What happened to Kailiei's foot?" Erin asked.

"There was an accident with the paparazzi and she fractured her growth plate and tore her fifth metatarsal." Justin explained. He hung up the phone with his dad soon after that. They all sat on the couch later that night.

"So how did you guys go from having sex, to breaking up, to engaged?" Christian asked. Pattie, Ryan, and Christian laughed. Justin and Kailei blushed.

"We weren't having sex, Kailei was asleep when we got in last night!" Justin lied.

"Honey, it's not worth trying. Next time you might want to be a little quieter." Pattie laughed at her son. This time Kailei laughed along with the rest of them while Justin just looked embarrassed still.

"Well I realized how much of an ass I was and ran into the airport with this ring that I had bought months ago, just waiting for the right moment. I ran in wet through security and I had to pay this guy at ticket collection $200 to let me past. And I sprinted to gate 12 and I couldn't find her. Then I finally saw her sitting on one of those plastic airport chairs reading. I yelled her name from where I was and sprinte to her. When I got there I was a little out of breath and then I told her how much of an ass I was and how sorry I am and how much I love her." Justin stopped and looked at Kailei.

"Then he had to catch his breath and he told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and he got down on one knee and told me he loved me more than anything in the world. Then he asked if I would marry him in front of all our friends and family. And I was speechless. I couldn't even get out the words. I just nodded yes and he put the ring on my finger and everyone in the airport started clapping." Kailei finished.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Pattie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean who could say no to a face like this?" Kailei grabbed Justin's cheeks playfully.

"I know right?" Justin laughed. They checked into a hotel around 6 in Virginia.

"How about we celebrate tonight? If you're up for it Kailei?" Pattie suggested.

"Yeah sure." They planned to leave by 7:30.

"Ugh! I cannot wear this boot and a dress! It looks so gross!" Kailei exclaimed, frustrated.

"You look great!" Justin tried.

"No I don't! I'm just taking this off!" Kailei started unstrapping the boot. 

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'll be fine, I'll wrap it in an ace bandage and use my crutches. I'll stay off it all night I promise." Kailei kissed Justin. Since Justin was ready first, he went and asked Rob to go across the street to the drug store and grab a few ace bandages for Kailei. He came back 10 minutes later with a bag in his hand. Kailei sat on their bed in her robe with her hair and makeup done while Justin carefully wrapped her foot up. It made her foot look huge! But it was huge anyway, so she'd rather have this than the airboot. Justin left the room and Kailei slide on a Navy colored dress. Navy was Justin's favorite color on her. The dress was navy and it had a white bow that tied in the back right under the bust line. Her blonde hair was curled into soft ringlets and the top half was up in a low ponytail resting on the bottom portion of her hair. She looked at the diamond ring on her left hand. It went perfectly with her outfit. She put on one white high heel and grabbed her crutches. She crutched out of the room to see everybody waiting for her. Everyone was silent when she came out.

"What?" Kailei asked embarrassed, thinking she'd forgotten to zip her dress in the back or something.

"You just look amazing." Justin said grabbing his wallet and walked over to Kailei in his light blue button up shirt with black dress pants.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." They all headed to the lobby where they would meet the rest of the band and Scooter. Everyone was already there when they arrived so they left and got into two limos that were waiting for them. The limos pulled up to the fancy restaurant. Justin could tell there were paparazzi already.

"Are you okay, we can probably pull around back if you want to?" Justin offered.

"I'll be fine." Kailei smiled. Justin got out first and held his hand out to Kailei as he held her crutches for her. He let her go first then walked behind her. The paparazzi wasn't as bad as it had been the past few days so it wasn't bad. Justin and Kailei posed for some pictures before heading inside. They were seated at a circular table for 10. They all sat down and Pattie insisted on champagne being sent to the table. Everyone got a glass.

"I'd like to make a toast. To my beautiful soon to be daughter in law and my son. I've watched your relationship go from friends to best friends to dating to boyfriend and girlfriend to being engaged. And it's been amazing. Kailei, you make my son so happy, so thank you for that. And Justin, don't mess up on her, she's a keeper." Pattie smiled as everyone raised their glasses.

"To Kailei and Justin!"

"To Kailei and Justin!" The table echoed. Kailei nodded a thanks to Pattie who just smiled. They ate in happiness, enjoying each other's company. After they were finished with dinner, but before dessert, music started playing. They realized it was their song. The way you look tonight.

"Care to dance?" Justin held out his hand.

"Justin, I can't, I have a broken foot." Kailei reminded him.

"Trust me." She took his hand and he helped her to the dance floor.

"Now, put your hurt foot on my foot, but don't put any weight on it." Justin instructed. She followed his lead and soon they were dancing to the song they had danced to some 4 year ago as freshman at homecoming. Boy had things changed.


	3. The Long Day

The Way Things Should Be

As soon as Justin's body hit the king mattress, his eyes were closed. It had been a long day.  
"Hey, get up, you said you would help me!" Kailei joked later that night when they had finally returned from dinner. Justin opened his eyes. He had a girlfriend with a broken foot. Wait, no he didn't. He had a fiancée with a broken foot. He has a concert tonight in Virginia. It was 1 am, so technically it was tonight. Today he promised Kailei he would take her to see a Virginia Cavaliers girl's lacrosse game. He would need his sleep. He got off the bed and unzipped Kailei's dress and helped her into her pajamas. It was his turn to get into his pajamas. After that, he helped her unwrap her foot from her ace bandages.  
"Where's your boot?" Justin asked Kailei who was fading fast too.  
"Do I really have to wear that? It's so heavy and I'm just sleeping. My foot gets sweaty." Kailei complained.  
"Yes you have to wear it." Justin chuckled and put his head in his hands and yawned.  
"I guess it's out in the living room. I'll get it." Kailei got up and hopped out the door before he had time to stop her. She came back a little later with it strapped to her leg in her short shorts and tank top, all her makeup taken off and her hair pulled back messily.  
"You look beautiful." Justin told her kissing her before turning out the bedside light. Kailei woke up later and looked out the window of their hotel room. It was still dark out. She quietly limped into the kitchen with her boot on with her robe over her shorts and tank top. If just could see her now, she would be in so much trouble because she wasn't using her crutches. She saw the light was already on in the kitchen and as she got closer she realized Pattie was sitting there eating ice cream.  
"Looks like we have this in common, eating ice cream after everyone else goes to bed." Kailei smiled and whispered to Pattie. She grabbed some more out of the mini fridge. Pattie smiled at her.  
"I've done this for at least once a week since Justin was born. He would always ask if we had ice cream. I would say no and wait until he went to bed to eat it." Pattie giggled with Kailei.  
"Since we've been sleeping in the same bed I've done the same thing, usually once a week too. I can see a mini freak out if he finds out we've been hiding ice cream from him for 18 years." Kailei added.  
"I know right!" Pattie agreed.  
"Hey, so since we're alone now I wanted to talk to you. And I'm more worried about Justin on this part then you, because I know you're very responsible and he's well...not." Pattie whispered.  
"Okay." Kailei was listening.  
"Well, when I was your age, Justin was already born. I just want to make sure you guys are being safe. Being pregnant and having kids is great, but you should just have this time to fool around and be in love without a baby yet. I think you two will be great parents, but you got a great body Kai, would you want that to go down the drain at 18?" Pattie added the last part as a joke.  
"Oh yeah, I totally get what you're saying. And yeah, were protected. Haha. Now would be too hard to have kids anyway, Justin's so busy and I don't want a baby to ruin that for him. I don't think either of us are ready yet for kids anyway, but someday." Kailei smiled at Pattie.  
"Yeah I wish I would've waited until I was ready, like don't get me wrong, Justin is the best thing that has ever happened to me, but it was a reality check. I guess I wasn't really thinking about the consequences while I was having sex, and-" Pattie explained to Kailei as Justin tiptoed in interrupted.  
"Not the kind of conversation I want to hear mom. About you and dad having sex. Yuck." Justin tried to shake the image out of his head.  
"It's a girl thing. What're you doing up?" Pattie winked at Kailei.  
"Well I rolled over and Kailei wasn't there and then I heard whispers and I come out here and my two favorite girls are talking about sex. Not really what you would imagine." Justin chuckled.  
"Wait! What're you guys eating? Ice cream?" Justin rushed to get a bowl.  
"My mom never had ice cream in the house when I was a kid." Pattie and Kailei started softly giggling.  
"What?" Justin asked.  
"Nothing." Kailei insisted. Justin gave them both weird looks and proceeded to get his ice cream. Justin took a seat next to Kailei with his full bowl of ice cream.  
"Piggy." Pattie pointed her spoon at Justin.  
"That's your fault; you deprived me of it as a kid." Justin joked digging in. Kailei and Pattie smirked.  
"Well I'm off to bed. Night kids." Pattie kissed both of them on their heads.  
"Night mom."  
"Night Pattie."  
"And then there were two. So what were you and my mom talking about?"  
"Sex, and you."  
"Ew, I really hope you and my mom weren't talking about how I am in bed. I don't know how I could handle that." Justin shuddered.  
"Not how you are in bed, she just asked if we were protected and about kids and stuff."  
"What about kids?" Justin's face dropped.  
"No, I'm not pregnant, she was just saying that we'd be great parents someday, but after we were married and more settled down and have a house. And I agreed." Kailei laughed at Justin's assumption.  
"Okay good, not that I wouldn't be over the moon if you were pregnant, but I really think it's just better if we wait a little." Justin added. By now Kailei had finished her ice cream and was waiting on Justin to go back to bed.  
"So missy, I realized you left your crutches in the bedroom." Justin raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Oh god, I'm going to bed. Turn the lights off when you're done." Kailei got up and limped back to bed. She heard the door open and shut a few minutes later and Justin slid into bed next to her. She slid close to him and he wrapped his arms around her as they both faded into a peaceful sleep.

"I'm overboard and I need your love. Pull me up, I can't swim on my own. It's too much, feels like I'm drowning without your love. So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver." The alarm blared at 9 that morning.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen that was Justin Bieber with Overboard featuring Jessica Jarrell. If you like what you hear you can see him tonight at First National Bank Stadium, but tickets are limited s-" Justin hit the alarm, turning it off.  
"That was ironic. Haha." Kailei laughed sitting up in bed.  
She got help getting her aircast off and hopped, literally, in the shower. She was out in 15 minutes and drying her hair and straightening it to perfection. She came out in a pair of white short shorts and a navy Cavaliers lacrosse shirt on. She did her makeup and waited for Justin to be done getting ready. Kailei was offered a scholarship to go play lacrosse and she knew a lot of the girls on the team, but she turned it down to travel on tour with Justin. She didn't regret it at all. She looked at her left hand for the millionth time in the past 24 hours. Justin came out of the shower and saw her staring at her hand.  
"So you like it?"  
"What girl hates getting diamonds? Especially from the love of her life. It's perfect." She stood up and kissed him.  
"Good, I knew you liked the princess cut and stuff so it wasn't that hard."  
"When did you get it?"  
"6 months ago?" Justin thought and estimated.  
"So why did you wait so long?" Kailei put her arms around Justin's neck.  
"Because it had to be the perfect moment. I needed you to say yes."  
"You could've rolled over in bed one day and asked me without a ring and I would've said yes."  
"Good, but you know me better than that." Justin smirked and grabbed his wallet and cell phone and put them in the pocket of his khaki colored cargo shorts that were paired with a plain navy tee-shirt to support to cavaliers. He grabbed a hat and his sunglasses. Kailei grabbed one of her extra pairs of sunglasses since hers were smashed the other day.  
"We're leaving mom! I'll see you guys at sound check!" Kailei grabbed her purse off the floor near the door and Justin held open the door for her as she crutched through. They took the elevator down to the lobby and were told they had a rental car waiting for them out back. Justin found the keys in the ignition to a range rover, much like the one he had back in Atlanta. He helped Kailei into the passenger's seat and he hopped into the driver's seat. He sped off to the field where the game was being played. Kailei turned on the radio and the first thing that came on was Justin.  
"Ahh! Turn it! You know I don't like to hear my own music." Justin reached for the dial, but Kailei swatted his hand away.  
"Ohh Justin, you're sooo cool." Kailei mocked jokingly and started singing to the song.  
She eventually changed it, having heard the song, That Should Be Me, countless times. Drake's Find Your Love came on.  
"Uh, I have to call him like today, don't let me forget." Justin informed. Kailei nodded. They pulled into the parking lot and Justin got out and ran around to get Kailei on the other side. He pulled her crutches out of the backseat and placed them in front of her and since it was a little bit of a jump to the ground, the 5'11" man lifted his girlfriend from her seat and placed her down on the blacktop. She was all smiles crutching into the stadium. She was so excited to get to see her friends again. It had been about 4 months when she went to see their first game in March, that's the last time she has seen any of them. It was now July, and the cavaliers made it into playoffs. This was game 2 of 5. They showed the ticket collector their VIP passes and they were let in. They headed down to the locker room where Kailei had been countless times, and Justin a few, but he knew most of the players. Kailei knocked on the door and then waited for the chorus of invitations to come in to be said before Justin held the door open for Kailei. She got thru the doorway with Justin right behind her. All the girls were alreay in their uniforms and either another girl was doing their hair or they were getting their cleats on.  
"Kai!" all the girls were surprised to see her. After hugs have been given around to both Kailei and Justin, the questions started.  
"So, what happened to you?" One of her good friends, Leighton, asked.  
"Long story short, I fell, fractured my growth plate and tore my fifth metatarsal." Kailei informed the girls and they had casually talked while Justin stood a little off to the way, answering questions that he was occasionally asked.  
"So how's the tour g-Oh my word! Look at that rock on your finger!" One of the girls finally noticed. All the girls crowded around Kailei and admired her ring.  
"You did good buddy!" Leighton looked at Justin who was smiling. Another round of hugs were in order.  
"Since when?" Hannah asked.  
"Yesterday. Search it on YouTube it's probably there. Justin Bieber crazily sprints through airport to propose to girlfriend of 4 years. I can see it now."  
Kailei joked looking at Justin.  
"Hey, in my defense, I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't take any chances." Justin joked.  
The girls all laughed before long it was time for Justin and Kailei to get to their seats. The game would be starting in 15 minutes. They watched the nail biting game intently to finally see the Cavs beat their opponent.  
"Hey do you want to invite some of the girls to the concert tonight then go out for drinks afterwards with Ryan and Christian?" Kailei would love that. She picked Leighton and a girl named Elle. She was good friends with both of them, and they were both single, like Christian and Ryan, so she thought it would be a good match.  
"Hey baby, I have to go to sound check, do you think the girls can bring you there later?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye baby." Kailei kissed him smack on his lips.  
"Cya, be careful okay?" Justin added a little smirk on the end while Kailei rolled her eyes. The girls went back to their dorm rooms to get changed for the concert. They both looked nice in capri jeans and nice tank tops and sandals.  
"So Kai, what's it like to bs engaged to Justin Bieber?" Leighton asked as they drove to the hotel Justin and Kailei were staying at.  
"It's amazing, I get to travel the world with my fiancé and I get to live the dream pretty much. Except you aren't in one place for long." Kailei told, making her opinion of the tour very clear. They pulled up to the front of the building.  
"I'd put your sunglasses on." Kailei said before hopping out of the car and grabbing her crutches.  
"Kailei, where's Justin?"  
"Sound check."  
"Are you going to his concert?"  
"Of course."  
"Who are these beautiful women?"  
"My friends." Kailei finally led the group to the door where she rang  
the bell.  
"Name?"  
"Bieber." She was being rung to the phone upstairs; she hoped someone was there to buzz her in.  
"Hello?"  
"Ryan can you buzz me in?" Ryan didn't even answer, just opened the door. The girls walked into the lobby and into the elevator. They rode to the top floor where they got off and Kailei grabbed her key card out of her purse and let them into the lavish suite. They walked into the suite to find Christian and Ryan still in their pajamas, playing Xbox.  
"You guys realize the concert starts in an hour and a half? We're taking the car, so just have to limo pick you up when you're ready." Kailei informed them as they popped up and both got in separate showers. Kailei laughed to herself.  
"Wow, this is quite the life you have. Limos, penthouse suites, paparazzi, its crazy." Elle told her.  
"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while." Kailei pulled out a pair of jean capris and put on a slinky tank top. She wrapped her ankle in the ace bandages instead of the boot. She touched up her makeup and hair and was ready to go. She grabbed her crutches.  
"Ry! We're leaving now! Oh, we're all going out for drinks after the concert so try to clean up a little." Kailei joked and heard simultaneous okays. They left the suite and headed down the elevator.  
"Okay, I totally call the Blondie." Elle said speaking of Christian.  
"Good because I wanted the other one anyway." The girls giggled.  
They got into the car and drove to the stadium. There was about an hour until show time and soundtrack was long over by now. The paparazzi was crazy at the stadium, Rob was already waiting with extra security. They had formed a path for the ladies straight into the building. Kailei hopped out of the car and crutched inside leading the girls into Justin's dressing room.  
"If I see you one more time without that boot on, I'm going to call your doctor." Kailei heard as she entered the room.  
"Which one? Dr. Freedmon or Dr. Bieber." Kailei laughed at the last part.  
"Dr. Bieber and he's going to give you-" Justin was cut off when Leighton started talking.  
"Okay stop, I feel like I'm in a bad porno." she laughed.  
"Where's everyone else?" Kailei said making herself comfortable on his couch.  
"Food run, did you eat?" Justin was always cautious that Kailei eats after she collapsed one day at school because she wasn't eating, but that was two years ago.  
"Not really, but I'm fine, the pain meds they have me on make me feel a little nauseous."  
"Are you sure?" Justin put his hand to her forehead.  
"Yeah, if I get hungry I'll just snack at craft services." Kailei then asked what time Justin had to go on.  
"I have to be ready in like 45 minutes then I have to get my microphone synced." Kailei nodded and saw Justin was still in his outfit from the lacrosse game.  
"You look great, by the way." Justin told her.  
"Thank you." Kailei blushed; she has been with him for four years and still blushes when he compliments her.  
Kailei, Leighton, and Elle hung out backstage before the show. Kailei started humming.  
"I'm always on your mind, aren't I?" Justin joked hearing her hum Stuck in the Moment.  
"Apparently." Kailei rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
"So guys are we watching the concert from the floor or backstage?" Kailei asked. Justin didn't know if it was a great idea for Kailei to be on the floor with her broken foot.  
"Why don't you just watch from stage?" Justin asked, taking a sip of water.  
"Justin, I hate that attention, and they probably don't want to." Kailei explained. Justin looked at the girls, who nodded yes, they wanted to do it.  
"So it's settled, you'll watch from stage." Justin took a walkie talkie out of his back pocket.  
"Hey set up 3 extra chairs on stage."  
"Copy that." Justin received a reply. Pattie came in the door with pizza boxes in her arms with Ryan behind her carrying bags of fast food and Christian behind him carrying drinks. Scooter entered soon after that.  
Everybody ate a little bit, and then Justin had to go to wardrobe. Later the girls walked near the stage and saw 3 chairs that were on stage. They were out of the way of the dancers, but visible. The girls went onstage with the band and were mostly hidden by the fog that was being sprayed out. The video that introduced Justin was starting. Soon enough more smoke clouded around Justin when he came up that no one could see him. The smoke cleared and the music started for Love Me. All the girls in the audience started going crazy. Justin sang the song and danced along, discreetly looking over at Kailei a few times. When the song ended and the cheering had stopped. Justin started to introduce the band.  
"And I have a couple lucky ladies here with me tonight." Justin walked over to the chairs.  
"This is Elle and Leighton." Justin pointed to the two girls.  
"And some of you might have heard, this is my, as of yesterday, fiancée." Justin said as all the girls screamed. When Justin and Kailei first started dating, all of his fans hated her, but most of them have grown to love her after 4 years. A video started playing that no one knew what it was, not even Justin. They all watched.  
"Listen, Kai, I'm so sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and for that I am so sorry." Justin paused to catch his breath.  
"I love you so much baby. I need you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Justin paused and got down on one knee in front of the whole airport. The crowd watching the video all cheered.  
"Kailei, these past 3 years have been the best of my life. It's all because of you. I love you more than anything on this earth. So will you marry me Kailei? Marry me in front of all our friends and family?" Justin asked pulling a diamond ring out of his pocket. Once again the whole audience cheered as the video showed Kailei nodding her head yes and then it fading into blackness.  
"Wow, I didn't know they were going to play that. Kind of embarrassing." Justin laughed and blushed as all the fans started cheering.  
"Well I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Justin told the audience glancing over at Kailei. He finished his concert about an hour and a half later. They all finished up backstage, mostly Justin's body being removed of the multitude of wires. He changed back into his shorts and navy t shirt. He put on a sweatshirt and went to find everyone else. They were waiting for him near the back door.  
"You did great baby!"  
"Thanks." Justin replied. He knew the fans were going to be crazy because it was mostly the people from the show. It would take Kailei too long to crutch to the car that was waiting for them.  
"Here, hop on." Justin put the sharpie he was holding in his mouth so his hands were free. Ryan grabbed her crutches and gave her a boost. She was on her fiancé's back and the door was opened to screaming girls and paparazzi. Justin signed a few autographs.  
"Can I get yours too?" A young girl who looked about 12 asked Kailei.  
"Sure!" Kailei got the picture Justin had just signed and he handed her the sharpie while readjusting her on his back.  
"Here you go sweetie." Kailei smiled. They finally all got to the car. Justin and Kailei were in the front seats with Justin driving while behind them was Elle and Christian and even behind them was Ryan and Leighton. Everyone was finally introduced.  
"So where's good to go to eat?" Justin asked the girls.  
"Um, the brewery is good." Elle offered. Small talk went on as Justin drove to the restaurant. They got there and thankfully there weren't any paparazzi there, so it was nice. They snuck in to the restaurant unnoticed.  
"What's good here?" Kailei asked the girls while picking up her menu.  
"The steak, the shrimp Alfredo is really good too." Leighton suggested.  
"So girls, how was your season?" Ryan asked.  
"We did really well, but I'm pretty sure that everyone is glad it's over. Those 5:30 am 3 mile runs weren't so much fun." The group laughed. After they ordered and were sipping their drinks a young girl came up to the table.  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but I was wandering if I could have an autograph?" a girl about 10 asked.  
"Of course cutie, what's your name?"  
"Kaylee." Justin smiled.  
"That's a great name." Justin glanced at Kailei. He took a picture with her and she was on her way.  
"So Justin, do you ever get used to the fans?" Elle asked.  
"No, they're so dedicated. It's crazy. When I first started dating Kailei, she was getting like death threats. She almost broke up with me." Justin laughed remembering that day.  
"Okay can you blame me? I was a freshman in high school getting threaten to be hunted down and beaten?" Kailei smirked. Everyone laughed.  
"So Ryan, what do you do all day when Justin has to get ready?"  
"I hang out with these two losers." Ryan said referring to Christian and Kailei. Everyone laughed.  
"Well we usually go explore, depending where we are. But we're in New York a lot, so Kailei goes to see her family, and when we're in like D.C. We go see museums and stuff." Christian explained. By the end of the night, phone numbers had been exchanged and they were dropped off back at their dorm rooms while Justin drove the other 3 back to the tour bus.  
"It has been a long day." Justin yawned from the driver's seat.


	4. The Build Up

The Way Things Are Supposed To Be

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, I fell down the stairs and broke my wrist so it was a little hard to type. Reviews motivate me to write, so the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come up!

It was late when they got back, but they still had to get all of their stuff on the bus and head to New York. Kailei tried to not fall asleep right there, but it was kind of hard. They were finally headed for New York while Kailei put some of her stuff away on the bus. Everyone was changing and getting ready for bed.

"Kailei, you can have my bed if you want because of your leg." Pattie offered.

"No, I'll be fine, you take it." Kailei politely refused. She had switched beds with Ryan so she didn't have to climb the steps. Kailei walked with just her boot to go take her makeup off and brush her teeth and change. She came out with gray sweatpants and a pink tee-shirt from when she played volleyball on. She hopped into her bunk and was out before the lights were even turned out.

She awoke to the soft whispering that seemed to be going on in the kitchen. She looked around and it was still dark outside.

"I don't know how she is going to take it when I tell her. It's going to break her heart. I mean I love her to death, and I wouldn't be here without her, but there comes a point when you just have to let go." A voice Kailei recognized as Justin's whispered to whoever was out there. Kailei immediately thought the worst; he of course was talking about her.

"Dude, she's going to be crushed, do it after the tour, so she isn't mad at you or hurt and things become awkward." Christian said. Kailei knew something was up and started to worry. The voices stopped or got quieter because Kailei couldn't hear anything else.

Kailei couldn't get back to sleep so she lay awake in her bunk for a few hours thinking. Soon she heard someone else up. She thought of this as her queue to get up as well. She climbed out of Ryan's bed and hobbled over to her little cubbie and got her glasses. She walked over to see Pattie pouring herself a cup of coffee in her pajamas. The sun was up, so Kailei took this as a good sign.

"Morning sweetie, you're up early." Pattie said sitting down at the pull out table.

"Yeah, just anxious to see my dad I guess." Kailei rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah how long has it been?" Pattie asked referring to the last time she'd seen him.

"A few weeks, since he flew out to Arizona to see me. But we talk on the phone about once a week." Kailei explained.

"Oh, so are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why don't you go wake the boys up?" Pattie asked.

"Sure." Kailei stood up and limped the few feet to the bunks.

"Hey, Justin, wake up." Kailei stood on her tiptoes. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning sleepyhead." Kailei kissed him and moved on to Christian's bed.

"Hey, wake up kid, it's already 8." Kailei said softly shaking him as Justin climbed down the steps from his bed. He smiled. She'd make a great mom someday. Christian just rolled over. She got up and moved to Ryan's bed.

"Hey, Ryan. Get up, its 8 already." Kailei shook his arm.

"Dammit Kailei. I was having a good dream." Ryan mumbled. He obviously wasn't a morning person. Kailei laughed and grabbed her coffee mug.

"3 hours until New York guys!" Zach yelled from the driver's seat.  
The guys all made themselves breakfast while Kailei hopped in the shower. This was going to be difficult. Broken leg and a shower on wheels.

"You need any help?" Justin laughed along with everyone else while his mom glared at him.

"Not here on the bus while we're all here Justin, we've talked about this!" His mom scolded as the other boys teased him for getting in trouble.

"What? Maybe I was seriously concerned for my fiancée's safety. She has a broken ankle and she's trying to shower in a shower that basically moves." Justin said joking to his mother because they all knew that's not what he meant.

"Justin! Come here!" Kailei yelled from the bathroom.

"See mom, I told ya she'd need my help." Justin smirked before turning around to go down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He asked leaning his head into the bathroom. He saw Kailei standing on one foot in her bikini.

"Hmm, I like what you have in mind." Justin joked starting to undo the string on his lounge pants.

"Nerd, get your bathing suit on, you're going to help me." Kailei laughed as Justin's face fell. He sighed and left the room. He came back 2 minutes later in his swim trunks. He helped her into the shower and turned it on. It was pretty tight with the two of them in there. Kailei held on to the railings in the shower as Justin put the shampoo in her hair.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this..." Justin rolled his eyes as Kailei laughed. He held her in front of the showerhead and rinsed her hair.

"You so owe me for this." Justin complained as he put the conditioner in her hair.

"Yeah, but you get to see me in a bikini." Kailei laughed. Justin smiled.

"Yeah, but you know what would be better? You without the bikini." Justin got a sly grin on his face.

"No, your mother is right in the next room. No!" Kailei said with a serious tone. Justin gave her his look. He used his look whenever he wanted something. His brown eyes got big and he looked at you with the saddest face.

"Justin, just wait until tonight after the concert or something. I promise, I'll make it up to you." Kailei pecked him on the lips and got out of the shower before he had a chance to respond.

"You're killing me." Justin sighed shutting the shower off. Kailei wrapped a towel around her bikini clad body and threw a towel to Justin, which he wrapped around his lower half. They walked out of the minuscule bathroom and back to the bedroom. They got changed with Justin in another pair of cargo shorts and white tee shirt and a black zip up hoodie. Kailei put on a pair of white short shorts and had a cute lime green quarter length shirt on. She slid on a gladiator sandal onto the foot that wasn't held stable in an air cast while Justin threw on his Nike's. Kailei blew her hair dry and put it in a straight braid that went low to the side that rested on her shoulder. She applied natural makeup. Before she knew it, they were pulling into the city. Kailei was getting excited to see her dad. They pulled up to the hotel where the paparazzi were horrendous, but Kailei was too happy to be upset about it. She used her crutches to get off the bus.

"Kailei, let's see the ring!"

"Kailei, are you pregnant?" she was asked that question a lot, apparently since she was traveling with her fiancé, they slept together every night, which wasn't true. Justin snorted at that question. They checked into the hotel. Their penthouse suite wasn't ready yet, so the hotel gave them separate rooms. Justin and Kailei would be in one room, Pattie in her own, Christian and Ryan together, Scooter and Dan in one and then the band and dancers and crew occupied a bunch more rooms. Justin carries Kailei and his own bags to the room. They were on the same floor as most of everybody else on the tour, but weren't directly next to anybody.

"What time do you have to be at sound check?" Kailei asked Justin.

"3, what time is it not?" Justin smirked.

"It's only 11." Kailei knew what that meant. Justin set the bags down and kicked the door closed with his foot, but only after putting up the do not disturb sign on the handle.

Justin was already gone when Kailei rolled over later that day. Instead of a body, there was a note and a stem of several blood orchids and one white rose. She smelled the flowers while she picked up the note. In Justin's scribbily hand writing, it read:  
Love,  
Take your time getting up and seeing your family. No need to rush to the show. I'll see you there.  
All the love in the universe,  
Justin  
He could be so sweet sometimes.  
Kailei put the various flowers in a vase on the side table and limped to the shower. She put on the clothes she had before and her one sandal, revelcroed her boot to her foot, put her makeup on, and did her hair. She wanted to look perfect for her dad, show him that Justin was really taking care of her and this is what she wanted. She carefully began to take out her jewelry box as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled, averting her eyes to the door.

"Ryan and Christian."

"Come in." The young men opened the door dressed in their casual attire.

"So we know it said do not disturb, but we figured since Justin was gone, we could disturb you." Christian joked, pulling the sign off the handle and shutting the door.

"So I guess we know what you and Justin did." Ryan laughed looking at the disheveled sheets. They all laughed.

"Can you clip this?" Kailei asked of one of the boys, referring to her necklace. Ryan, being the closest, stepped up.

"Do you miss her?" Christian asked carefully, not wanting to bring up any emotions.

"Of course, a day doesn't go by when I wish that I could've been on time that day she was picking me up from school. I think about the what ifs. What if I had been on time and we hadn't been stopped at that red light when we were hit. What if I were driving, would I have died?" Kailei said, she was pretty good about talking about her mom now. Christian only brought up the topic because Ryan was clipping the necklace that her dad had given to her mom on the day of their wedding. She had died two years ago, when Kailei was a sophomore. Justin and she had been dating about two years by then and when she died, Kailei wasn't herself, that's when she had stopped eating, it was a very depressing stage for Kailei. But Justin had been there for her through it all. After the accident, Kailei was in the hospital for two weeks, only being allowed to leave about halfway through her stay to attend her mother's funeral. She had a crushed left side basically. When the light turned green, her mother had pressed on the gas pedal, but the car going the adjacent way had ran a red light, hitting her mother and instantly killing her. Ryan remembers the exact moment, where he was, what he was wearing, when they had found out the news. They had been at Justin's house playing video games after school, they were holed up in his basement. The door opened and they heard slow footsteps coming down the steps. Christian paused the game and the three boys turned their heads to see Pattie with tears streaming down her face, crying almost uncontrollably.

"Mom, what's wrong, what happened?" Justin jumped up.

"Sweetie, there was an accident..." Pattie started, not knowing if she could continue on. The other boys were listening now.

"Kailei's in the hospital, they don't think she's going to make it. Lauren died instantly." Pattie choked up, pulling her son into a hug. Justin broke down. Ryan and Christian had walked home to their houses to inform their parents while Justin kneeled on the floor, unable to control his sobs.  
Pattie had taken Justin to the hospital that night. They first saw Kailei's uncle, who they knew pretty well, since they were all family friends.

"George! How is she? What happened?" Pattie exclaimed with a tremendously worried expression on her face.

"Oh Pattie, they aren't sure, they said if she makes it through the next few nights, than she has a pretty good chance, but anything could happen at this point. They were at a red light and the light had turned green so they went, but a drunk driver hit them on Lauren's side. Jim's in with Kailei now. I don't know if you will be able to see her or not, they're only letting one person in." George reported.

"Oh no, that's fine, family first, of course. We just came to see how she was and anything anybody needs, we're here. Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes actually, when Justin gets back to school, ask to hold an assembly and ask everyone to pray for her." George asked.

"Of course." Pattie and Justin had left a few minutes after that. Pattie had contacted the school and let them know of the situation.

"Justin, honey, they want you to speak at the assembly, and it's tomorrow. You don't have to stay or anything, but I'll take you in around ten and we'll leave after that. How does that sound?" Pattie rubbed his back as he lie on his stomach thinking.

"Yeah, okay." Justin felt so helpless. The next day Justin woke up and emotionlessly got ready for the assembly, putting on jeans, and a white shirt on under a gray button up shirt that he rolled up to his sleeves. It was Kailei's favorite outfit on him. He climbed into the passenger's seats of his mother's car. They arrived at school far too quickly and Justin and Pattie were ushered to the auditorium while everyone else was still in class. None of them had known what the assembly was about yet. Justin got a piece of paper out of his pocket, just in case he forgot anything. His eyes were red and puffy, his face tearstained. The auditorium filled with all of the students in the high school, about 450. Justin took a deep breath.

"You can do this honey, for Kailei." Justin nodded, when everyone was seated, he stepped up to the microphone.

"Hey guys, well for those of you who don't know me, I'm Justin Bieber. A lot of you know my girlfriend, Kailei Scott. Well last night, there was a terrible car accident and now she's lying in a coma at the hospital with practically her whole left side shattered. Her mother was killed instantly. Her family is in a terrible state of shock and grief, so we're just asking that you all have them in your prayers and pray that my girlfriend, and your classmate, Kailei pulls through." Justin had tears in his eyes now as the whole school gasped. Ryan shook that memory from his head. Kailei was ready to go now. She grabbed her purse and they had decided to walk to her dad's brownstone, only about 2 blocks up. Kailei crutched to the elevator. The paparazzi weren't bad because they were all probably at Justin's sound check. Kailei was glad her home was only 2 blocks because by that time she was already tired of crutching. She hopped up the steps and knock lightly before opening the door. Ryan and Christian followed.

"Dad?" Kailei yelled standing in the foyer. Her dad entered the room from a door that led off to his office.

"Hey baby." He embraced her in a hug.

"Hi guys." Her father said to Ryan and Christian once the hug ended.

"Hey Jim." Christian replied waving.

"Hey how are you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm alright. So what happened to you? I let you go on tour for a few months with these boys and you already have an injury?" Her dad joked.

"There was an accident with the paparazzi. Ryan actually saved me Daddy." Kailei laughed.

"Oh really?" The group shared a round of laughs.

"So is Justin at sound check?" Jim asked. Since Kailei had dated Justin all of high school, Jim knew him very well.

"Yepp." Kailei smiled.

"So let's see that ring honey." Jim led the group into the living room. Kailei held out her hand, she had called her dad a few days ago to let him know what happened.

"Wow, it's beautiful. He sure is a keeper. When I proposed to your mom, the first thing she said was no, believe it or not. She thought we were too young, but when you know you love someone, it's perfect timing. I'm so happy for you baby." Her dad told her. Having her dad's approval meant everything to her.

"How is it that I've seen these boys more recently than I've seen my own daughter?" Jim joked, taking a sip of his water.

"What do you mean? We all saw you when you came out to Arizona." Kailei replied while Ryan and Christian shook their heads at Jim, trying to make him stop.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right honey." Jim played it off, but Kailei wasn't buying it.

"No seriously."

"Well the boys made a little trip to see me a little while ago." Jim finally gave in, knowing she wouldn't give up.  
"Remember when we were in Utah and Justin, Ryan, and I had to fly here because he had to quickly rerecord 'Let's Go?'" Christian asked. Kailei nodded.

"He didn't have to rerecord; he came to ask if you can marry him." Jim explained. Kailei smiled.

"Oh. You guys are so sneaky." Kailei rolled her eyes.

"So are you guys staying here tonight?" Jim asked of the triplet.

" I think it's Justin and I, Ryan and Christian, and Pattie, but we'll get in late, so I wouldn't wait up."

"Okay honey." They talked some more and Kailei went to her room and picked out an old pair of skinny jeans that would fit under her boot. She pulled out a light pink shirt that said 'My boyfriend is a rockstar.' on it. Justin got it for her for her birthday one year. She rolled up the sleeves and she curled her hair into cute waves. She pulled the top half up and let the rest hang down. She put on her makeup and decided to just walk with her boot. Her foot didn't hurt too much, so she decided she would handle the wrath of Justin yelling at her. She left her crutches in her room and limped to the elevator on her floor. She had the whole top floor to herself; all the other rooms were on the floor below, or even the floor below that. Her family was very wealthy, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at them, they were very humble and down to earth.

"Alright Daddy, we're going to go, but we'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up!" Kailei yelled while gathering up the boys and walking out the door.

"Before we go, I have to ask a favor." Kailei asked of the boys while making sure the door was shut and there were no paparazzi.

"Yeah, sure what?" Christian asked.

"I need one of you to buy ne a pregnancy test, no questions. If I do it, the paparazzi will know." Kailei said not leaving time for either of them to speak. They both had looks of unbelief on their face. They walked in silence for a couple of blocks until they came to a Rite-aid. There were no paparazzi around, but they didn't think they should take chances. Ryan and Kailei walked around the block so no one would see them just standing in front of the drugstore.

"I just can't-"

"Ryan, I said I don't want to talk about it right now!" Kailei said with attitude. Ryan stopped talking. They met up with Christian about 5 minutes later and found him bagless.

"The paparazzi followed me in, I couldn't get one." Christian explained. They silently got a cab and rode to the stadium. They walked into the arena and down the hallway single file.

"Hey baby, I see you ditched the crutches again." Justin sighed, grabbing Kailei at the waist.

"Uhh hm." Kailei groaned in, not looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her spinning her around to face him. Ryan let out a snark and pushed his way passed the pair. Christian followed. Justin gave Kailei a questioning look.

"Nothing." Kailei was the third person to push past Justin. He was at a loss of where to go. Kailei had shuffled to the bathroom while Ryan and Christian went into his dressing room. He tried the ladies bathroom door first, but it was locked. He left and went to the dressing room.

"Geez, what the hell happened today?" Justin asked sitting down on a couch. His mother, Scooter, Dan, Ryan, and Christian were already in the room. Both Ryan and Christian looked at each other.

"A lot." Christian said. Justin realized that neither of them would tell him, so he let it go. He stood up as one of the crew members came to attach his microphone. They clipped everything to his t-shirt and his jeans. He left the room and tried the find Kailei again, but the door was still locked.

"Kai...you in there?" He knocked on the door.

"Justin, I just, I just need some time, okay?" Kailei said from the other side of the door. Justin's mind was racing and his heart was breaking. What if something serious happened, if someone died, or said something to her. Maybe she was breaking off the engagement. Justin stalked off frustrated, but not mad.

Kailei has been in one of the bathroom stalls alone for about half an hour. The concert had already started and Justin was about to go on. She just sat there thinking everything over. The media would bury her alive if they found out. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and silently unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and walked out. She walked as quickly as she could into Justin's dressing room to thankfully find it empty, they were probably all in the wings. She got a piece of paper and knew she wouldn't have a lot of time before someone came back.  
Justin-  
Went home to think. I'll be fine, don't worry.  
xoxo  
Kailei  
Kailei placed the note on the counter and grabbed her purse and quickly exited. She called a cab and arrived at her house a little bit later and snuck in unnoticed. She got up to her floor and kicked her shoes off. She got into her bathroom, discarded her clothes and got into the shower, hoping to feel better. She got out about 15 minutes later, dressed in her pajamas, and looked at the clock. It was about 8:30. She quietly went downstairs, grabbed a bowl of lucky charms and milk and went upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on her plush king sized bed and turned on her TV. She flipped around until she found Keeping up with the Kardashians. She loved that show, so she sat emersed, eating her lucky charms, watching TV. When she finished her cereal, she took it downstairs to the dark kitchen. She climbed the stairs in her shorts and Justin's t-shirt. She climbed under her covers and turned the lights off. She felt the emotions really hit her now. She finally let herself cry about the problem. She hadn't taken a test yet, so she didn't know for sure yet. She was just scared. She was very worked up by now. What if Justin left her? What if he didn't want the baby? What would the media say? They would think that they were only getting married because she was pregnant. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Justin finished the first half of his concert and practically ran back to his dressing room only to find it empty. He looked around and he saw the note. He read it to himself.

"She left, huh?" Christian asked standing in the doorway with Ryan.

"Uh yeah, apparently." Justin put the note down.

"This is screwed up guys. Why can't you just tell me what happened, so I can fix it?"

"It's not our place to tell you. Plus, you can't really fix it." Ryan admitted. Justin rolled his eyes. His mom, Scooter, Dan, his road manager Ryan, and a few other crew members came in.

"So are we going out tonight?" Scooter asked.

"Nah man, you can, I've got to get to Kai's house as soon as possible, so if we could like either all be ready to go like as soon as I get off stage or have a car ready for me, that'd be great." Scooter nodded. Justin grabbed a water bottle and tried Kailei's cell phone. It just kept ringing. He sighed and walked under the stage to the small elevator-like contraption that would take him to the top of the stage.

"Thank you so much New York City!" Justin ran off the stage to see his mom, Ryan, and Christian ready to go with a car waiting for them. Justin had his microphone removed from his clothes and he changed into the clothes he arrived in and he was soon ushered out of the arena by Rob. They all clambered into the black escalade with shaded windows. As soon as they arrived at the house they had all become so familiar with, Justin quietly opened the door.

"Night guys." Justin was already in the elevator. When he arrived on Kailei's floor, he tiptoed into her room in case she was sleeping. He saw her body curled up in a ball under her covers. He sighed and walked over to her limp body. He climbed over top of her from behind to be able to see her sleeping face. He shook his head when he saw her eyes were puffy and her face was tear stained.

"Oh Kailei, what aren't you telling me?" Justin whispered to himself moving the hair out of his fiancé's face. She rolled over and her eyes slowly faded open.

"Hey." She smiled, momentarily forgetting the predicament they could be in.

"Hey, you're awake." Justin continued whispering.

"I wasn't until a minute ago when you came in." Kailei teased.

"Sorry beautiful, did I wake you?" He smiled softly at her. Kailei felt a wave of nausea hit her and she pushed Justin out of the way and ran to the bathroom. She felt his hands pull her hair back and she slumped against her toilet and the contents of her cereal had come back to snap her back to reality. When she finally thought she was done, she leaned back into Justin's chest.

"Baby, is that what's wrong? You weren't feeling well?" Justin asked, but she didn't have time to respond as she leaned into the toilet bowl again. After a few minutes of throwing up and dry heaving, Kailei rested her body against the side of her bathtub as Justin got her a wet washcloth to put on her forehead. He gave her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Alright, what's up with you? You can't get out of this one Kai. I'm worried about you babe." Justin leaned his body against the sink. Kailei took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant." Kailei closed her eyes as she felt the nausea hit her again and leaned up waiting for the contents of the food she's eaten today to come back up, and they did. Justin grabbed her hair and he rubbed her back. Until she collapsed, gasping for breath.

"Well have you taken a test?" Justin asked trying to stay calm for the both of them.

"No, I was waiting for you. Christian was supposed to get me one, but he couldn't, the paparazzi would have seen him." Kailei said when she caught her breath.

"What if we are, if I am?" Kailei looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Then it's great news because there's no one else I'd like to have a baby with." Justin smiled.

"Yeah, but this wasn't the plan." Kailei looked down.

"That doesn't matter, I love you, and everything will be okay, either way." Justin assured her, but honestly, he was scared shitless.

"Either way, we have to know." Justin explained while she nodded.

"How late are you?" Justin helped Kailei stand up.

"Almost 2 weeks." Kailei began to brush her teeth. Justin took a deep breath.

"Well, on the bright side, we'll have some pretty great looking kids." Justin joked.

"When do you want to take a test?"

"Well we definitely can't take one in the city, too many chances we'll be caught. We go to Pennsylvania next, so there probably won't be paparazzi there, so there?" Justin suggested.

"Yeah, but we're not alone to take it ever. We leave like 7 tomorrow, get there by 11. You have sound check, then you're at the stadium all day and then we're back on the bus by 2am on our way to another city." Kailei explained.

"Why don't we take it at the stadium."

"I don't want you to find out and then be like messed up for your concert."

"But we have to know one way or another."

"Fine, I'll get one while you're at sound check, we'll take it before your show, or like in between performances or something." Kailei gave in; she was too tired to argue. She exited the bathroom and climbed back into her bed. Justin stripped himself of his jeans and his sweatshirt and his sneakers and climbed into bed with Kailei.


End file.
